The invention relates to a supply magazine for stacked sheets, such supply magazine including a slideway provided on its bottom sheet-supporting surface serving to guide a limiting member which is shiftable along the slideway in order to continuously adjust the size of the sheet-support surface, and a clamping surface provided on the slideway to cooperate with a clamping means arranged on the limiting member in order to secure the limiting member by frictional contact in selected positions against shifting along the slideway.
Supply magazines of this generic type are known. A magazine of this type which is intended for use as a paper supply magazine for an electrophotographic copier is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,461 issued Aug. 10, 1982 in the name of Kiyoshi et al). The design and the features of such known magazines are specially adapted to a particular purpose and/or a specific apparatus in which they are to be used. That is, these magazines are set to hold sheet stacks of a particular size or format. This, of course, limits usefulness of any one magazine in accommodating different size sheet stacks.